


Grizz and Sam's Thanksgiving / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Holidays2019andon [4]
Category: The Society - Fandom, grizzam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grizzam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Their Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Series: Holidays2019andon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Grizz and Sam's Thanksgiving / Done

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*
> 
> *[Sam signing and talking]*

"Sam, how much longer until we can go to the town's dinner?"

Sam signed to me and smiled the whole time.

[ Another five minutes. You must be hungry.]

"You know me so well."

I leaned over to him and kissed him. Then I went to my room to finish getting ready to go. Sam came in and that all changed. He started kissing me.

"You know if we start this we won't make it to the dinner on time."

[Well, I think they will be okay without the pies for a while. It's last anyway. Besides they will be happy it's not coming from Elle and my brother.]

Sam smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile too and shake my head.

We started taking off our clothes and ended up in bed. We laid there for a while after holding each other.

"I love you, Sam. I'm thankful that you are here with me. I'm very thankful."

Sam looked at me and smiled.

[I'm thankful for you being here with me too. I don't think I would have made it through this new world without you. Grizz, I love you so much.]

We leaned into each other and kiss each other deeply. We got up and dressed. We packed up the pies and headed to town. When we got to the school cafeteria everybody was there. That included Allie, Will, Becca, Bean, Gordie, Cassandra, Helena, Luke, Kelly, Harry, Elle, Campbell, Clark, and Jason. A lot of people came over and took the pies from us, and took them over to the dessert table. A lot of people started digging into them. Sam felt pretty good, and I felt happy for him. Sam and I decided to fix a plate each and wrap them up to take them home and eat later. Then we went right to the dessert table. We walked over and sat at the table with Allie, Will, Becca, Bean, Gordie, and Cassandra. 

"Thank god, I don't have to deal with my so-called brother and his boyfriend," Campbell said from the next table over.

I looked over at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

While I was going toe to toe with Campbell, Becca told Sam what was going on. I went for Campbell, but Sam stopped me. 

[No, don't. It's Thanksgiving, don't let him ruined it for us and everyone, okay.] 

I looked at him, and I did as he wanted me to. I calmed down and sat back down with him. From the other table, I heard laughing from more than one person. I moved my head a little and I was starting to get angry again, but before anything could happen and ruin everyone's good time, Sam put his hand on mine and smiled at me. Then he kissed me. Campbell saw his brother kiss me and he made a face at us. I noticed Elle was smiling, but not too big because she knew if Campbell saw her she would pay for it later. I wish she would leave him, but I guess you love who love. 

~~~

A lot of the guys decided it was football time. So they went out on the football field. Sam stayed with Becca and her little one. I went out with my old teammates and played football. When I made it back I was full of mud everywhere. Sam looked at me and smiled.

[Don't even think about.]

"Oh, yes I am."

That's when I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Then I rubbed mud all over him. I moved back and we both were laughing and Sam played hit me. I couldn't stop laughing watching him wiping the mud off his face.

"Ready to go home?"

[Yes.]

We told everyone goodbye and got our plates. We went home and put our food in the icebox. I look at Sam.

"Want to shower with me?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"I'm very thankful for you, Sam. Happy Thanksgiving."

[Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Grizz.]

**Author's Note:**

> BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/
> 
> Thanks for Reading, BlueV.


End file.
